Only you
by CNagisa
Summary: Alfred estaba acostumbrado a recibir atención, aun así, sentía que su gemelo no se la daba lo suficiente y esto le disgustaba. Advertencia: Yaoi. USAxCanada


_**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen._

* * *

** You are the only one.-**

* * *

"Dime ¿Tu me admiras?"

La sala acababa de vaciarse, pero, antes de que se marchará, retuvo a su hermano allí.

El canadiense lo miró sorprendido; admiraba al rubio pero dudaba en decirselo.

Le insistió con la pregunta, agravando cada vez mas su tono de voz.

Un poco ruborizado, esquivó ese mirar y, riendo despacio acentó con la cabeza, ignorando que eso hizo acelerarle el corazón al americano.

Claro, Alfred estaba acostumbrado a recibir atención, porque si no se la prestaban, la buscaba por todos los medios. Aun así, sentía que su gemelo no se la daba lo suficiente y esto, le disgustaba.

-Entonces demuestramelo.

-¿Qué?

-Demuestrame cuanto me admiras.

Alzó una ceja, hartandose de esa actitud. Con un suspiro le dio la espalda, "Debo irme".

Frunció el ceño y lo volvió a él, sujetandole la muñeca. Tal reaccion asustó a Matthew, ahora completamente sonrojado y nervioso.

Ladeó la cabeza a un lado "Me lastimas", esto último lo murmuró. Para colmo, America había cerrado la puerta.

Aprisionandole la otra mano, lo acercó más; sus rostros estaban muy aproximados y sus ojos terminaron por encontrarse.

"A-Alfred…", balbuceó su nombre como pudo pero antes de continuar sintió sus labios pegandose a los suyos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué? Durante esos segundos, la respiración de Canadá se detuvo. Se zafó como pudo y lo empujó, jadeando.

Al ser arrojado, chocó con la mesa que yacía detrás. También estaba sonrojado y, ofendido por el rechazo del canadiense, que se tapaba la boca con el brazo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-gritó-¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota!-aun gritando, la vocecita de Matthew sonaba baja y pasiva.

Así lo veia; como un idiota impulsivo. La persona que, Alfred, quería tanto, lo hirió. El orgullo americano era frágil y sensible, aunque el muchacho no lo demostrara de tal forma.

"¡¿Idiota?!" repitió, apretando los puños para contener el enfado que el otro había causado, ya que no era conciente del motivo real de aquel beso.

Se quitó el saco, dejandolo en la mesa y lo tomó nuevamente, de la cintura.

"El idiota eres tú" dijo, para meterle la lengua bruscamente, rozando cada rincón de su boca. Los hilos de saliva caian de la union de los labios, debido al movimiento casi desesperado de America.

Con los ojos apretados, le daba golpes en el pecho, que poco y nada sirvieron.

Debía separarse de su amado, así lo hizo; necesitaba respirar ya que la excitación del momento le dificultaba hacerlo.

-Matthew…-su voz sonó lastimosa-Yo…-le apretó la ropa, arrugandola.

Limpiandose la húmedad que le dejó, lo miraba esperando una explicación logica.

"Te amo".

Estupefacto medio sonrió, obviamente no le creia. Decirlo así, con tanta soltura…

Le agarro los brazos-No me vengas con esas bromas, no…

-¡¡No estoy bromeando!!-le interrumpió-Créeme, te amo.

No borró su expresión, ya que no se le ocurria otra para poner. Nunca se había planteado lo que sentía por Alfred; si éste esperaba una misma confesion, iba a ser imposible.

Leyó en los ojos celestes la verdad de turno, y dolió. Pero no se quedaria así, no. Si no le correspondia, lo tomaria por la fuerza.

Quizás en otra circunstancia, no hubiera optado esa acción pero su ego quedo pisoteado, y aunque sonara exagerado, de esa forma lo sentía. Además, anteriores veces lo descubrió coqueteando con Francia; era un filtreo dulce e inocente, como la naturaleza del chico maple. El saber eso, sólo le trajo mas impotencia y furia.

-Alfred…-agachó la cabeza, sin saber que decir o hacer.

Era suficiente, no pretendia esperarlo, la vacilación del joven le hacia arder la sangre. Le ordeno que se callara y, acto seguido, lo empujo sobre la plana madera, donde había dejado la prenda.

La mejilla de Matthew chocó contra la superficie, quedando con el cuerpo inclinado. Trató de levantarse pero el peso del americano se le vino encima, así que se limitó a quitarse los lentes.

"Basta, no me hace gra…" nuevamente fue interrumpido, pero con una suave mordida en la oreja. Gimoteó moviendose, impulsado por el escalofrio de sentirle la respiración tan cerca.

Ante esto, el ojiazul le apretó con su entrepierna.

Los palpitos del canadiense se aceleraron mas, rechinando los dientes al sentir la dureza de su hermano.

Llevó las manos hacia los pantalones beige, desabrochandolos. Canadá se alarmó, no sabia a que punto llegaria Alfred y eso, lo confundia, sintiendo una curiosa excitación.

-Te deseo… siempre te he deseado, hermano-confesó, bajandole la prenda.

Apenado, cerró los ojos para evitar las lagrimas, que no comprendia.

Teniendo al canadiense de aquella forma, posó los pulares en la entrada de éste, masajeandolo… preparándoselo para lo suigiente.

Cerrando los puños, soltó un gemido tras otro; los dedos de Alfred eran expertos, se sentian tan bien. Le temblaron las piernas, "¡Ah!", sus ojos se sobresaltaron cuando tuvo dentro, uno de esos dedos insolentes. Le aviso que dolia.

"Aun así… ya estas excitado…". Lo estaba, el pequeño chico, estaba tan duro como America.

Ya no podia soportar mas, Matthew Williams seria de él unicamente.

Sacó el dedo para desajustarse el cinturón y bajar el cierre, ahora era él quien se exponia. Sonrojado, rozaba donde había tocado. Jadeó ante tal erotica escena, mojandole la entrada con sus propios fluidos. Agarró firmemente su hombria, dispuesto a penetrarlo.

Dificultoso, Canadá se apoyo en sus antebrazos, haciendo un ademán de levantarse por completo y huir de ahí ¿Qué tenia que estuviera excitado? Tenia miedo y no estaba en sus planes entregarse al estadounidense, no así.

De nuevo, fue golpeado contra la madera reluciente y lustrada.

"Ah… aaahhh…" se mordió los labios, sintiendo al desvergonzado de su hermano entrar en su delgado cuerpo, que temblaba y sudaba de los mismo nervios.

Lo sostuvo de los hombros, clavandole los dedos; el avanzar se le estaba haciendo una tarea muy difícil; quizás porque estaba muy rigido o porque Matthew estaba demasiado estrecho.

"Estas apretado… muy apretado" murmuro entre gemidos bajos "Y me gusta" agregó. No iba a negarlo, sentirlo así, apretandole el miembro, lo excitaba mas y mas… como un animal en celo.

El joven de cabello ondulado sintió como su carne se desgarraba, provocandole un terrible dolor pero sin quitar una pizca de morboso placer ¿Era un masoquista acaso?

Avisó que comenzaria con el movimiento tan esperado; aun con las manos en los pequeños hombros, se echo hacia atrás, haciendo un lento movimiento de vaiven. Cerró los ojos por el placer que le causaba tocar aquel cuerpo estremecido, al oir gemidos tan delicados y suaves, al sentir el interior de su hermano abrirse sólo para él.

Despacio se agacho, posando su pecho en la espalda del canadiense, logrando una penetración mas rapida y facil. Por eso mismo, los gemidos de ambos aumentaron.

-Ahhh… Matthew… Te amo…-le repitió, para que no se lo olvidara.

Un calor provocado por la friccion sorpresiva, hizo arquear la espalda de Canadá. Miró por sobre su hombro al norteamericano, quien se dispuso a masturbarlo.

Le estaba mojando las manos con el liquido que brotaba de la punta, estaba a punto de acabar y así lo hizo. Le mancho la mano, dejandosela cubierta por un blanco pálido.

Los golpeteos se volvieron mas profundos y violentos, y a pesar de previamente se había corrido, gozaba de la "violación", que había dejado de serla cuando se abstuvo de forcejearle.

Ahora era el turno de Alfred.

Metía y sacaba su pene con fuerza, y levantandole el pecho de la mesa, lo acercó, aferrandose a su cadera, con la mano limpia. Le jadeaba en el oído, evidenciando que pronto lo llenaria de semen caliente. Mordiendole el cuello y lobulo se detuvo para, finalmente, hacer lo que buscó desde un principio.

Sonrió tembloroso, dejando caer unas lagrimas al sentir la polución de su hermano dentro de su cuerpo.

El fluido tibio brotaba de donde podia, recorriendo las piernas de Matthew. Así se quedaron el tiempo suficiente, en el cual America liberó hasta lo último.

Por la flacidez de su miembro, tuvo que romper el apego. Inmediantamente, el otro rubio busco sus gafas que aun descansaban a un lado, y se las puso.

Lo miró, tenia mil palabras en la punta de la lengua pero no podia decirlas ¿Por qué? Aun lloroso, se tapo el rostro con las manos. Ocultando dichas lagrimas.

El verlo así, le causo mucha culpa pero no lo había hecho por capricho, lo había hecho para demostrarle que lo amaba. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, acariciandole la fina cabellera.

Sonrió al sentir tan calido gesto, lleno de amor…

-Si me amas ¿Siempre estaras a mi lado?-preguntó sin ocultarle la conmoción-¿Sólo conmigo harás esto…? ¿Solamente a mi me amaras?-escondio el rostro en el cuello de éste.

Tenia una respuesta para todas esas preguntas.

"Sí… claro que si. Siempre te amare, sólo a ti… porque eres el único en mi corazón…".

Era así, Matthew era el único que ocupaba el lugar que tenia Alfred; aquel espacio donde sólo buscaba amar…

* * *

_Ok, no soy buena haciendo escenas de sexo, no soy buena escribiendo pero... estoy dando mi esfuerzo por mejorar. Asi que si tenes algun consejo o comentario-bueno o malo-es bienvenido. Asi como los reviews... Y como dije en mi primer fic: Adoro a Matthew._

_Gracias por leer!  
_


End file.
